Collection
by Cheetahstar
Summary: Some short stories I create while bored. Genres, ratings and summaries inside.
1. One and Two

**Title: One and Two are like Black and White**

**Summary: Reshiram's memories of the day everything went wrong.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

We were once one.

One being. One body. One soul. One heart.

We once thought as a single creature, in harmony with our emotions. With our thoughts. With our truths. With our ideals.

I barely remember when I was one with you; that is just a blur in my mind.

Our heroes' discussion was what caused us to separate, that I do remember. Truths an Ideals, similar and different in so many ways. Brothers similar to each other, but in fact they were different also.

Oh, and how they argued.

Discussion there, discussion here. Truths and Ideals against one another. How could we decide witch one should we help? It was just impossible!

That was when we separated, our one soul dividing into two main beings: you, now called Zekrom, and me the now Reshiram. And there also was the one who was created as a leftover of what we were, the one who calls himself Kyurem. I heard from someone named Palkia that this Kyurem managed to get on top of a meteorite of some sort...

I just lost focus, forgive me.

Well, after our division, the bad things started to emerge.

Zekrom, why did we fight? Was it our heroes' emotions reflected on us? Was it the new rivalry that started to emerge from inside our hearts? Were my beliefs in the truth wrong?

The hate between the brothers increased. Why did they hate each other? They were family, weren't they?

I remember that day, the day when everything went oh, so wrong.

It started as a normal discussion. For both the brothers and for us.

Why follow the truth when you can follow ideals? That was what you asked. That question, every single day since our separation, that dreaded question that you asked me, seeking so desperately an answer.

Why follow ideals when you can follow the truth? That was always my response, a question answered with a question. Why did we became infuriated that day and not the other previous days? I suppose that the brothers' patience ran out.

We would follow them, the one that looked for ideals and the one that looked for truth, as our own beliefs were reflected in them. We would help them we anything we could. But I never thought we could betray ourselves.

We had a really close bond Zekrom. We knew what the other was thinking and we knew what the other felt. But, in that moment... Did that connection disappeared? Did it mattered nothing to us?  
Fusion Flare and Fusion Bolt crashed together, an expansive wave knocking us both from the skies. The battle was long, you and me exchanging bites, kicks and attacks. The bird pokemon flew away from our battle, some of them earning burns and scratches. My mind was focused on one thing: destroy the seeker of ideals.

Yes! Destroy him!

The truth would rule!

It would be perfect!

I wouldn't be satisfied! Not until the seeker was death and-

... But why?

What were that erratic thoughts that crossed my mind? How I could even dare to think of anything like that?! For Arceus! Our minds and souls were bonded! How could I be so bloodthirsty?!

Those weren't my emotions, those were the brother that looked for the truth's emotions and thoughts. When we chose the brothers, we only saw their good hearts. What had we failed to see? Perhaps we should have deepened our search?

Yes, we had failed. Our heroes were meant to end battling each other. We had been just too blind to realize it...

I have seen the errors of our ways, though it was just too late. We both gave and received the final blow that would decide the battle.

Falling from the smoke cloud that our attacks created, we both plummeted to the ground, our energies too drained to fly to safety. A tie. That is how our battle ended.

Perhaps for us it was a tie.

While falling, my blue eyes, of the same blue as your electrical attacks, dared to see the ground rushing to encounter us.

I was welcomed by a sight that still haunts me today...

It was terrifying, what our powers could create when used for bad purposes. The grass wasn't there anymore, nor did the trees. All what remanded was barren land. Craters sprouted from were our attacks had impacted, some of them still with fire. The rivers had evaporated or were filled with electrical charges that danced across the water. The ground was filled with cracks and the sky, once of a light blue with fluffy white clouds, was now gray with smoke and filled with ashes.

No... No, no, no, no, no, no! NO! That wasn't supposed to happen! We once chose our heroes to build a new region of peace, not to destroy it and all of it's inhabitants!

My body started glowing white. Why? What is this that I'm feeling? It appears that whatever is affecting me is affecting you also, as your body is now covered by a black light. What is this...?  
And we weren't falling anymore. We were floating now, our bodies still irradiating light. Our black and white lights mixing together. A golden light appeared. It was... Powerful, we could feel it. Power irradiated from that glow.

A white figure emerged, it's eyes filled with sadness and disappointment.

Arceus shook his head sadly.

I felt horrible. We had failed The Creator of All.

What you did was terrible, Arceus said, you can't destroy everything and go away without consequences.

I started to panic. Arceus wouldn't be cruel with his punishment, would he? After all, we were affected by our heroes' emotions. I felt your panic emerge also.

Arceus took is to the same region we had destroyed. Shame. That was all what I could feel. The Creator of All stomped the ground, a golden light enveloping the land.

The craters disappeared. The grass started growing. The water became normal again. Even the cracks disappeared from the ground. Slowly but steady, the land would recover.

The Unova region will be saved, yes, but nothing can recover the lives you had ended. The one that guards the souls of the death won't let them out and I can't do a thing about it, Arceus said while turning to us, You both will be forced to an still life, remaining in that from until a hero in mind and hearth calls you. Until then, goodbye.

It hurt. I hurt terribly. I suppose that Arceus wanted us to feel what the others felt when we extinguished their lives. It was horrible.

I was now an stone. My mind was still active but my body wasn't. We were separated, our stones flying in different directions. Zekrom... I'm so sorry. I should had known that my hero would act like that. Now we both are paying the price. It was all my fault...

I should have stopped.

Now we must wait until a true hero came in contact with our stones.

Our wait would be eternal.

I'm so sorry Zekrom.

* * *

**_Ta-da! I hope it's good 'cause I was sick while writing this._**

**_Like it? Hate it? I want to know!_**

**_-Cheetahstar_**


	2. Promise

_**Title: Promise**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Summary: Zoroak's promise to her beloved son**_

_**World: Movies. Before and during Zoroak Master of Illusions.**_

_**...123...**_

It was a peaceful day, a beautiful one. I remember myself, laying in a flower plain, looking at you, my little Zorua. I remember the wind caressing my hair and the Unfezant pair watching their young Pidove near the mossy rock.

In such a perfect day, who would have thought that disaster was waiting to strike?

I remember making you a promise the night before.

Lightning crashed near our cave.

I am scared Ma you repeated.

I looked kindly at you and caressed you with my snout.

I will always be here for you my son, I will always protect you.

You climbed into my hair and whispered sleepily, thank you Ma

But everything can change in a heartbeat.

A bush moved.

The Unfezants cried and disappeared into the sky.

The Pidoves followed their parents.

I perked my ears at an unusual sound. What was that ? Perhaps a heavy pokemon because of the noise?

When the Shadow Ball hit you my little one, I instantly dashed to you and hid you in my hair, were you would be safe. Unfortunately, the sudden movement attracted the attacker's attention.

Two pokemons, ghost types because of the appearance, appeared and glared at me.

Who are they? I never saw pokemons like that, are they from another region? What do they want?

I growled at them, daring the ghostly creatures to come forward. If I knew what would happen, I would have ran away Zorua.

A human came from behind, a human I have learned to hate with all my sole because of what he did to you my little one.

This human looks different that the other ones, there is something in his eyes.

The littlest of the ghostly pokemons asks orders from the human.

What is a Kodai? Is that the human's name?

The human said something. Shuppet? Mismagius? Are those the pokemon's kind?

The one I assume is Shuppet shot another Shadow Ball. Why are they attacking me? Did I did something to them?

I avoid their blows and shot Night Daze at them. Why are they making me do this? Is the human trying to test me?

I felt something in that moment, or better said, I didn't felt something. Where are you little Zorua?

I saw you running to Shuppet. No Zorua! Get out of there!

Kodai trapped you. He has you inside a kind of box.

I hear your cries. They tear my sole apart.

What do you want Kodai!? Why are you hurting my son? I never did anything to you, why are you doing this?!

He smirks at me. He asks me why I care for you.

He is my son, I answer. He doesn't understand me.

He did something to the rays that are hurting you. More rays appear and they hurt you more.

Please Kodai! I beg you! Let my son go!

I think he understood me. He shot down the rays. He smirks again and says that he won 't hurt you if I help him.

I lower my head in defeat. He understands. I wouldn't risk your safety little one.

They trap us inside a ship. The room is cold, there aren't any escape routes. But you are safe my little Zorua. I nuzzle you closer.

I can see the guilt in your eyes. It is not your fault my son. If anyone is to blame it is me.

Kodai is clever. He knows of the illusions.

Kodai has built an strange device. He can create the illusion of three lengendaries.

Entei, Raikou and Suicune he calls them.

This human's illusions are good, I admit that. The legendaries attack me always, they want me to use my illusions. They are too strong but I won't give up. I am fighting for you my son, and I will protect you.

Even if it costs me my life.

Kodai developed a bracelet. That thing can disable my illusions. Though the cameras can still be fooled.

The legendaries are gone. What are you doing my Zorua? Sniffing around to find the legendaries?

The human says something. A hole has opened in the roof and a pokemon flies in. What is that? Zorua, come here.

No! My son! You can not take him!

The rays appeared again. I see you being taken away.

It hurts, both the rays and my head. I have head butted the place where you disappeared.

Kodai smirks. He wants me to work for him fully. Or he will hurt you.

Demon! You are a demon! You took away my little one!

ZORUA! Where are you my son!? I feel my heart being tear apart. I couldn't protect you. I couldn't fulfill my promise. I just want to die.

Kodai opens the main gates. I see the ghostly pokemons Mismagius and Shuppet glaring at me.

I can feel the wind in my fur again. It makes its way to my hair. There were you used to be.

Oh Zorua! How I wish you were here and not trapped! You would have loved the wind here.

I see the city now. The threes, the sea, the houses, the pokemons, the humans.

Kodai commands me to scare the citizens with my illusions of the three legendaries. He wants the city to himself when the time portal of this legendary, Celebi, opens. I know what will happen to the city if he obtains the portal. The threes will die, the city will turn black and the rivers will disappear. If I help him, the three guardians, the legendaries Suicune, Raikou and Entei, will come. They wouldn't understand why I am doing this. I do not want to destroy the city, isn't there another way?...

Kodai shows me an screen. You are captured inside a cold room, the bars being red lightning. You are scared, I see it.

No, I will do what Kodai commands. I will even destroy the city if it means saving you my precious little one. I failed you once, I won't fail you twice. Even if the guardians kill me, it is worth the price of saving you.

I jump to the city, crossing the sea in one leap.

Wait for me, my loved son. We will soon return to the flower plains of Unova. With the Unfezant family and our cave.

Soon I will fulfill my promise.

_**…123…**_

_**And what do you think? I know I have grammatical and other bunch of errors. If you want to help me with them PM me please!**_

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_


End file.
